This invention relates generally to computer systems, and more particularly to a system and method for assisting in product selection.
Computer products are often designed to communicate with a computer over a specific type of interface. A manufacturer often produces different versions of the product, where each version is designed to communicate with a computer using a different type of interface. For example, a device such as a modem could be plugged into a Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) slot of a personal computer. Alternatively, the device could also be connected to a Universal Serial Bus (USB) adapter or an Ethernet adapter in the personal computer. The device manufacturer could produce three versions of the device, where each version is designed to communicate using one of these three interfaces.
The existence of numerous interface designs can produce difficulty in the delivery of appropriate computer products to users. For example, to receive Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) service from a DSL provider, a DSL modem typically needs to be installed at the customer""s premises. The DSL modem allows customer premises equipment, such as the customer""s personal computer, to communicate over a twisted-pair telephone line. Before sending a DSL modem to the customer, the DSL service provider typically must determine whether the customer needs a modem that can communicate through a PCI slot, a USB adapter, an Ethernet adapter, or some other type of interface.
One approach to identifying the type of modem or other device to install involves sending a technician to the customer""s premises. This is often referred to as xe2x80x9crolling a truckxe2x80x9d to the customer""s premises. The technician may inspect the customer""s computer and identify whether the computer has any available PCI slots, any USB ports, or an Ethernet adapter. A problem with this approach is that it is costly to send a technician to each new customer""s premises. Also, this approach is time-consuming because it requires the technician to physically examine the customer""s computer. For example, the technician may need to remove the computer""s casing to identify whether the customer""s computer has any available PCI slots.
Another approach to identifying the type of modem or other device to install involves the customer identifying which type of interface or interfaces are available. This approach requires the customer to identify any available PCI slots, USB ports, or an Ethernet adapter in the customer""s own computer. A problem with this approach is that the customer typically does not possess the technical knowledge needed to identify the available interfaces on the customer""s computer. For example, the customer may be unaware that USB ports cannot be used with the WINDOWS 95 operating system. Because of the customer""s lack of technical knowledge, the customer may request the wrong type of modem, and the DSL service provider would be forced to send a technician to the customer""s premises to properly identify the type of modem needed.
A third approach to identifying the type of modem or other device to install involves providing identification software to the customer. The software helps the customer identify the type of interface or interfaces that are available for use by, for example, illustrating the physical steps that the customer must take to determine whether any PCI slots are open. A problem with this approach is that the customer still needs to manually examine the computer, which may lead to inaccurate requests for a product.
The present invention recognizes a need for an improved system and method for assisting in product selection, which reduce or eliminate some or all of the problems and disadvantages associated with prior systems and methods.
In one embodiment of the invention, a system for identifying a product for use with a computing device includes a memory operable to store information identifying one or more types of interfaces in the computing device. The system also includes a processor coupled to the memory and operable to determine one or more types of interfaces that are available to be coupled to a peripheral device without requiring physical inspection of the computing device. The processor is further operable to identify one or more products for use with the computing device based on the availability of the interfaces.
In a particular embodiment of the invention, the system identifies one or more available Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) slots. In another particular embodiment, the system identifies one or more available PCI slots, Local Area Network (LAN) interfaces, and Universal Serial Bus (USB) ports.
In another embodiment of the invention, a method for identifying a product for use with a computing device includes determining one or more types of interfaces that are available to be coupled to a peripheral device without requiring physical inspection of the computing device. The method also includes identifying one or more products for use with the computing device based on the availability of the interfaces.
Numerous technical advantages can be gained through various embodiments of the invention. Various embodiments of the invention may exhibit none, some, or all of the following advantages. For example, in one embodiment of the invention, a system is provided that simplifies the identification of one or more available interfaces in a computing device. Rather than requiring a physical inspection of the computing device, the system may detect and report the existence of available interfaces. In one embodiment, the system identifies available Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) slots, Universal Serial Bus (USB) adapters, and/or Local Area Network (LAN) interfaces. By reducing or eliminating the need for the user to physically inspect the computing device, the system simplifies the identification of available interfaces and reduces the time it takes to identify the available interfaces.
Some embodiments of the invention also reduce or eliminate the likelihood that the user will incorrectly identify an available interface. Because the system detects and reports the existence of an available interface, the user may not need to physically inspect the computing device. The user need not know what the different interfaces look like or be able to determine whether an interface is available. By reducing or eliminating the need for the user to physically inspect the computing device, the system reduces the likelihood that the user will incorrectly identify available interfaces.
In addition, some embodiments of the invention also simplify the identification of a product to be used with a computing device. For example, in one embodiment of the invention, the system detects whether a customer""s computer has any available PCI slots, USB adapters, or LAN interfaces. Using this information, the system may identify or recommend one or more products that may be used with the customer""s computer. This helps to reduce the time needed to identify the type of product to install in the customer""s computer. For example, by identifying open PCI slots, the system reduces the need for the customer or a technician to physically remove the computer""s casing to identify available PCI slots. This also helps to reduce the cost of installing products in the customer""s computer, such as reducing the cost of providing Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) service to a customer. The DSL service provider may not need to send a technician, or xe2x80x9croll a truck,xe2x80x9d to a customer""s premises to identify which type of DSL equipment the customer needs.
Other technical advantages will be readily apparent to one of skill in the art from the attached figures, description, and claims.